The Promise of A Lifetime
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: The day is planned, and practically there as we start. Reminiscing a bit, their choices of who is going to give them away. A little cheesy fic with a happy ending.


**A sweet fic on a promise of a lifetime together. The story was actually inspired by the song mentioned in the fic. "Valentine" by country singing star Martina McBride. Hope yall like it and always open to reviews.**

It had been a few months and planning was finally done. They had decided on a small ceremony and reception. It was all happening in a couple days. Amanda didnt really any family that gave a shit. She had asked Fin if he would walk her down the isle to her love, her soulmate, the woman who meant everything to her.

Amanda looked over at her love, who happened to be sitting next to her on the couch. "So babe, have you decided if you are asking either Simon or Cragen to walk you. I mean whoever it is will be great as long as you are happy." Liv looked at her wife to be well " _wifey to be"_ as she liked to refer to her. "I'm thinking more of asking Cragen, just because he has always been there for me. Through it all, you know with Elliot leaving, my mother falling down the stairs and dying and even when you joined the squad. He told me to cut you some slack, and to work with you."

Amanda smiled "Ill never forget you thinking I was from Texas. I was so damn crushed. I had the biggest damn crush on you." She had admired the brunette for years before transferring. "I mean come on I was joining the team that had _'The OLIVIA BENSON'_ how could I not be intimidated. Shit you were more gorgeous in person. I think when you were not so welcoming to me to put it nicely, made me want to prove myself to you even more."

They talked more about when they first met and how they got to where they were now, a happily engaged couple getting married soon. Liv slid over to Amanda when she saw Amanda stare off into space. "What is it babe? I can tell you got something on your mind over there." Amanda relaxed into her fiance' "Just the fact that I love you so much Liv. More than anything in the world." They cuddled for the rest of the evening on the couch.

Two weeks later...Day of ceremony...Retrospect before the 'I Do's'

Olivia had infact asked Captain Donald Cragen to give her away. He was more than glad to as he had thought of Liv as a daughter. She had overcome alot of adversities he witnessed what the loss of Stabler did to her as well as her reactions when Amanda first joined their squad. The light in her eyes and hope had returned once she saw that Amanda wasnt leaving. He proud of her then, and was warmed that she had asked him to give her away on this day to the love of her life. He really wasnt surprised that she ended up with a woman, after all she and Alex Cabot had enough sexual tension to light up New York City, but they never were together romantically. He was glad and proud she found herself someone who would accept her for who she was, good and bad, flaws and all.

Amanda had asked Fin to give her away. He was her first partner, who turned out to be more than just her partner. No nothing sexual. He turned out to be her best friend. The one she called when she got beat up when the gambling finally caught up to her. He had bailed her out, helped her find the courage to talk to her captain, then her captain instead of firing her ass got her into G.A., she got it under control with one slip up and that was taken care of. He wasnt a man that got emotional but he had to admit to himself he was over the moon that she had chosen him to give her away. She was his little sister pretty much. He'd do anything for her, and now seeing her happy, that was all he needed. He was happy that her and Liv had gotten over their differences to become friends and that eventually turned into love. Both of them meant alot to him but for some reason he was real protective over Amanda.

Liv at her apartment had donned a simple white pantsuit, with her tan it looked amazing on her. When she emerged from her room Don looked at her, she was a sight. Catching his smile she blushed a bit. "Olivia you look gorgeous, and you look happy." Liv smiled back "Thank you. You are so right I am very happy." She went into her bathroom to do her hair and apply her make up.

Back at Amanda's she was a friggen nervous wreck. In just a few hours she was going to be marrying the love of her life. Never once did she think she would find someone to be with let alone get married. She had picked out a white dress. Since she was a southern girl she had picked out a simple white sundress came up just above her knees. Liv rarely saw her in dresses so hopefully this would make her smile. All she wanted was to make Liv happy, since she made her happy. When she came out of the bathroom Fin whistled when he saw her. "Damn girl.. Look at you." Amanda felt her cheeks heat right up. _"Stop that Fin..."_ her accent coming out strong as ever. "In all seriousness Fin I thank you, You have no idea how much it means to me that you are here and that you are going to give me away." Fin smiled. "You do look beautiful Amanda." Amanda blushed "You sure you dont mind getting all dressed up and giving me away? I know you dont like being fussed over." He looked at her, he loved her and their friendship. "Of course I dont boo. I am honored you wanted me to give you away."

The Ceremony

Well they had gotten there. Olivia was waiting with Cragen at the podium, Fin walked Amanda down the isle. Right when Liv saw her bride walking to towards her, her brown eyes filled with love and tears. This woman meant everything and more to her. Amanda's eyes caught Olivia's just watching her with adoration and her tears started to come down. Once she got to the podium she instantly took Liv's hands. Tearfully speaking "You look beautiful Liv." Liv blinked fast to keep her tears at bay. "Amanda you are the one who looks beautiful."

The JP started off by asking who gave these ladies away. Fin and Don standing proudly saying that they did. They looked at the women in front holding hands, they loved them. One thinking how proud he was to be standing here in awe of these two women who he thought of as daughters pretty much finding their destiny's. The other thinking how the women of his squad had become friends, overcoming their differences and accepting each other, flaws and all. Then they fell in love were the reason he was here today standing up for his partner.

The JP addressing each lady with the scripture of the traditional vows. Then telling the small crowd that was their family and friends that Amanda and Olivia had each written some vows to say to one another.

Olivia chose go first. " _Amanda this has been the day I never thought would ever happen. Never in a million years but here I am pledging my love to someone who has become my best friend and love of my life. When you first walked into our squad room I thought you wouldnt last. I was proven wrong. It took us a long time to get here, earning each others trust and respect. You pack a hell of a punch in that package of yours, someone who takes no shit and will fight you to prove she is right. You are the woman I've searched for my whole life without even knowing it. You encompass everything I've hoped and wanted and now everything I've ever needed."_

Amanda wiped her tears, completely overwhelmed by the love that Liv just professed. It almost rendered her speechless, a feat that was hard to do. She licked her dry lips in nervousness before speaking. _"Olivia, oh my god. I never in a million years thought I'd be standing here getting married. Never thought I was the type that would find someone that I consider my soul mate. To be honest I never thought I was worthy of that love. That was until you. Yes we had our differences trust that fucked up alot but we have grown and I cant see my life without you in it, as my friend, my partner and my wife. You're everything I could have ever hoped and wanted."_

After saying their vows to each other, bringing tears to each others eyes and even some of their guests. It was time to exchange the rings. Each woman having to repeat what the JP said. Once they did that, placing the rings on their fingers it was time to introduce the brides.

"Family and friends it is my pleasure to now introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Benson-Rollins. Amanda and Olivia you may kiss your bride."

After that, they enjoyed their reception, small and meaningful. They had alot of fun with the cake. Shoving it into each others faces. They knew the photographer was getting great pics of their special day. It was time for the first dance. The song they chose was "Valentine" by Martina McBride. It said exactly what each of them felt for each other. Dancing they slowly melted into each other, forgetting people were there, they were in their own world. Just the two of them.

They mingled and had fun with their guests. Dancing and talking. They had done the bouquet toss and the garter toss. So fun just seeing everyone try and catch them. It got to be a bit late and guests had started leaving. Last to leave were of course the most important men in their lives, the men that had given them away.

Olivia looked her new bride, the love of her life. "Well my new bride, shall we get on our way and start our honeymoon night?" Amanda turned to face her bride. ""Why yes Mrs. Benson-Rollins I think we should."

With that the happily just married couple went on to their suite and proceeded to get started on their honeymoon.


End file.
